miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam
is a lacrosse player. In the story "Replay" in ''Miraculous Adventures'', when Adam gets upset at his team mates and Adrien at a lacrosse game, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Replay, a time-controlling supervillain.https://twitter.com/Ladybug_Cartoon/status/856893215143841793 Appearance Physical appearance Adam is an average height with tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair with bangs brushed towards one side of his face. Civilian attire Adam wears green-tinted protective glasses and a blue jersey t-shirt with white lining, two white stripes around each sleeve, and a white 77 printed on the front. He also wears gray protective upper arm gear underneath his shirt, blue gloves, white jersey shorts with blue edges and two blue stripes around each sleeve, and white socks and sports shoes. He also has a watch on his left arm. As Replay Replay has blue skin and gray eyes. He wears a blue and yellow helmet that covers his entire head with a clear visor over his eyes, a triangular white section on the front, yellow fast-forward icon designs on the sides, and a red and yellow oval in the white section. He has his white shorts and lacrosse jersey, the latter turned into a sleeveless tank top, and he has blue gloves with yellow trimming that cover him up to his elbows. The watch is in the same place and over his glove. Personality As Adam Adam is dedicated to playing lacrosse, but he is also hot-tempered and quick to get frustrated with others. Easily upset, Adam strikes Adrien with his lacrosse stick after his team makes fun of him for missing a play. Additionally, Adam feels strongly about being respected, as he proclaims that it "is not fair" that his team teased him for his lacrosse skills despite Adam trying his best. However, after his akumatization and back at the game, Adam shows good sportsmanship, apologizing to Adrien and telling him "good game" even though his own team lost. As Replay Replay is proud, determined, and vengeful to those who bother him or offended him in his eyes. He finds amusement and power in being able to control others with his watch, but he also loses his temper easily at people who miss his watch's beams and undermine him. On occasion, Replay gets intimidated, surprised and nervous by Adrien's lacrosse joining up with him when he is about to attack Adrien. Abilities As a civilian Adam is skilled at playing lacrosse. As Replay Replay possesses the power to alter the flow of time on objects and living beings around him using his stopwatch. By Replay pressing buttons on his watch, the watch shoots a yellow beam of light that can pause an object, rewind its actions, or fast forward its actions. For example, he uses the watch to pause and rewind Chloé when she confronts him, reversing her movements and forcing her back to her place. However, the beam can be deflected using a mirror, and if the beam hits Replay, it has the same effect on him as it would have for his target. Relationships Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Adam greatly dislikes Adrien, placing some of the blame on him after he gets scolded by his team and given a five minute penalty. While being Replay, he attempts to get revenge on Adrien by rewinding a winning shot, but Adrien's team coming to his defense prevents Replay from fighting him. After being reverted back to normal and returning to the game, he treats Adrien kindly, apologizing for his past behavior and shaking hands with him to congratulate Adrien and his team's victory. While being Replay, he despises Cat Noir and finds his antics annoying, wanting to pause Cat Noir's lips to make him stop talking. Sightings Comics and books Gallery Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Covers= Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover A.jpg|Cover A Miraculous Adventures Issue 1 Cover A textless.jpg|Cover A (textless) |-|Previews= Replay (1).png|Issue 1 Preview 1 Replay (2).png|Issue 1 Preview 2 Replay (3).png|Issue 1 Preview 3 Replay (4).png|Issue 1 Preview 4 Replay (5).png|Issue 1 Preview 5 Replay (6).png|Issue 1 Preview 6 es:Adam ru:Адам pl:Adam fr:Adam Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Teenagers Category:Comic characters Category:Students